


One Day Girlfriend

by ShiroNekoIsMe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Female!Hinata, Fluff and Smut, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Hinata's still a boy at the end of the day, Just in the background tho, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Mild Smut, My first take on a genderbent chara, Randomness, Sorry Not Sorry, Subtle IwaiOi, Teasing, Tell me what u guys think, alright?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroNekoIsMe/pseuds/ShiroNekoIsMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata had one wish and one day, his wish came true. But in the end, he realized it wasn't necessary after all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ my second kagehina fic, after so long! This was originally written as a request from a reader in FFnet. And the original request was a female!hinata and boyfriend kageyama. But knowing me I could never write a normal boyxgirl relationship cuz there must be a loose screw somewhere in my head lol. Hope it turned out good but if it didn't... oh well. 
> 
> Catch you guys later! Thanks for reading~ :)

**One Day Girlfriend**

  
  
_'If you are granted one wish, what would you ask for..?'_

.

.

.

.

  
"HINATA, WAKE UP DUMBASS!"

  
Kageyama's voice was booming across the whole street first thing in the morning for all Hinata could know. Was it morning already? Ugh, morning practice.

  
Wait, did he just _whine_ about morning practice? Him, Hinata Shouyou, a volleyball enthusiast?

  
Why, why did he feel a bit more sluggish than usual..?

  
"Oi, birdbrain!" Called the volleyball prodigy from down below.

  
"Shut up, Kageyama!"

  
And Hinata screamed, shocked senseless. Surprised to hear such a girly voice, a pitch higher, escaping from his very own mouth. Why the hell did he sounded like a girl?! Gulping large amount of air, Hinata nervously touched his face, noticing his usual short orange curls were longer than normal, heck his hair even reached his shoulders! Next, he trailed down and felt his chest area, which were somehow heavier than usual. There they were... BOOBS. Boobs? As in girl's boobs? Yes, he had them.

  
"WARGHHHH?!"

  
"Hinata...!"

  
Clumsy footsteps fast approaching towards his room and immediately Hinata hid underneath his blanket. God, here he comes!

  
"Hinata! Why were you screaming?!"

Kageyama burst into the room, dark eyes frantically searching for his small ginger-haired boyfriend. "Hinata..? What are you doing under there?" The raven sat beside a ball of soft blue sheets and tugged at Hinata's hand - which were surprisingly a lot more smoother than Kageyama had remembered.

  
"Wait- Hinata, your hand...!" Kageyama studied the smaller hands in his own and even did a comparison on how Hinata's hands used to look and feel like. The size was similar but strangely enough, the skin was much more smoother and succulent, just like that of a female's. He then moved his grip from the hand to the arms, trailing until he reached the base of Hinata's neck.

  
"Wait a minute..!" Kageyama roughly pulled the person hidden beneath the covers but accidentally touched the chest area instead, which were oddly bumpier the last time Kageyama remembered. Out of curiosity, he began fondling them and a shriek could be heard from the orange-headed.

  
"Hyaah!" Hinata mini screamed (it was a natural reaction, he swore). "Stop molesting me, you perv."

  
"Wha- what! Who the hell are you?!" It was Kageyama's turn to be shocked senseless, coming into his boyfriend's room only to find a stranger - a girl none the less - on his bed instead. "Where the fuck is Hinata?!"

  
"You're looking at him!" Hinata barked back. "...or her..." Then, he started crying out of nowhere and Kageyama instantly noticed the uncanny resemblance in the girl in front of him. The way she cried was exactly like the orange-headed lover of his, bawling like a kid, eyes wincing with overflowing tears and snot easily dripping down from the nose.

"Hinata..?"

  
"Uh-huh.. It's me, Kageyama..." Hinata grabbed unto Kageyama's back and continued sobbing like a child. "I've been turned into a g-girl! Waaaaaa! I h-have b..bu..boobs now- *hic* wahhh! And my d- di..ck.. It's g-gone... My dick!!"

  
"W-wait... B-but, why did you..?" The taller of the two spluttered cluelessly but hugged the crying Hinata regardless. "Shh.. D-don't cry now..." Kageyama awkwardly placed a hand on Hinata's trembling back, patting it once in a while. He was much more slender now, the once firm muscles were now much softer. All of a sudden, Hinata seemed so very fragile, that it scared Kageyama in case he might break him by accident.

  
"How do you feel?" Kageyama asked after a while, feeling the orange-head slowly went limp in his hold. "Oi, don't fall asleep now."

  
"S-strange.. My chest feels heavier.." Hinata sleepily replied, rubbing her teary eyes.

  
"But there's barely anything there." Kageyama bluntly said as deep blue eyes locked on Hinata's chest that was sadly - flat.

  
"How rude!" Hinata defensively covered his- her breasts, all the while snarling at the ravenette like a prey being cornered.

_Cute._

  
"AH! Morning practice! Kageyama, we'll be late..!" Hinata shrieked when her eyes darted towards the alarm clock on the desk. Their captain (who could be extremely scary at times) would definitely skin them alive for being tardy!

  
"...no way." Came the reply, almost inaudibly if it was not for Hinata's exceptional hearing.

  
"Huh? Whaddya-"

  
"No way in hell am I letting our senpais see you like this!" Kageyama hotly retorted. "Who knows what those single wolves would do to you!"

  
"Uh, Kageyama-kun? I think you're being a bit too paranoid here..." Hinata laughed monotonously. "You're the only one who would look at me that way."

  
"Huuuh?! Who wouldn't look at someone as angelic as you, dumbass?!"

  
Slightly torn between happiness and irritation, Hinata pinched both of Kageyama's cheeks, her own cheeks puffed sulkily. "Stop calling me dumbass all the time!"

  
"I call all dumbasses dumbass!"

  
"Why do you have to have such a sharp tongue, you dictator king!!"

  
"What did you say?! I dare you to call me that once more..!"

  
"Stupid king! Volleyball idiot! Heartless King of the Court!!" Hinata shouted with all her might.

  
"THAT DOES IT!"

  
Without a warning, Kageyama pounced at the unprepared Hinata and they both toppled on the bed from the rough jerkings and thus began their petty little cat fights. Before long, the two of them splayed on the bed, out of breaths and exhausted.

  
"I said... Forget morning practice." Kageyama started.

  
Hinata's eyes widened in surprise. "But-"

  
"Let's go on a date instead." The ravenette continued, ignoring Hinata's stare of protest and disbelief.

  
"Eh? Date..?" That one word rolled off Hinata's lips, slow and unsure. All this time, whenever Kageyama and him went out on the weekends, they were always seen as normal friends, just boys hanging out together. It wasn't like Hinata hated it, it's just - he disliked the fact that Kageyama was so popular amongst girls. The stares and giggles from the girls they get as they walked by, waitresses slipping their phone numbers on the table for the handsome but extremely rude volleyball player (if they only knew). Hinata hated that. Well, he had the right to be so because he was currently dating him, as childish as his argument might sounded.  
And the ever so clueless Kageyama showed no reaction whatsoever when the ladies made passes to him. Hinata wasn't so sure whether the prideful boy was just disinterested in them or that he was very good at hiding his excitement. So, he ended up feeling very jealous of all the girls they met only because it was normal for a boy and a girl to date, not two boys.

  
"Date... Do you...want to?" Since he had been turned into a girl, wouldn't it be a waste to not use such an opportunity? For once, they could go on a date as lovers in the eyes of others. They could hold hands, and Hinata could even kiss Kageyama in public without getting the weird stares from anyone.

  
"Yeah... I know you want it too, right?" Kageyama lazily brought his hand to support his chin, eyes fixated on the blushing Hinata next to him. "Unless... you don't want to?"  
"It's not that but..." Hinata averted her gaze away from Kageyama, suddenly feeling rather conscious of her own boyfriend.

  
"But?" The ravenette gently repeated, tucking some of Hinata's lose strands behind her ears. He was now hovering on top of the boy turned girl, locking both eyes and hands with the lithe girl. Hinata was still the same bashful person he was, gender-swapped or not.

  
"Y-yes, please." Hinata squeaked in the end, the closeness between their bodies made her heart thumped like crazy, just like any other day.

  
"I'll inform Daichi-san of our absence from practice today." Kageyama smiled widely for the first time that day and Hinata's heart fluttered like never before.

  
A proper date with his-err, her boyfriend, finally!

  
*

  
"Wait a sec, Kageyama-kun... I don't think I can come out like this..." Hinata's voice sounded strained and small from the changing room. They were currently in a clothes shop getting new female clothing for the female Hinata and the orangette was wearing what had been picked by Kageyama (who was surprisingly knowledgeable when it came to women's fashion).

  
Hinata immediately felt nothing but regret as soon as she put on the dress handpicked by Kageyama (not before struggling into a bra and a panty first) - it was a pretty peach sleeveless dress, reaching down until her knees, with a loose large bowtie around her waist that went well with a slim fit white cardigan and a matching peach wedge sandals.

  
"Are you done changing?" Kageyama stood close by the door of the room Hinata was in.

  
"Y-yeah. But it's too embarrassing to come out like this..."

  
"Why not? You're a girl now, aren't you?"

  
"That doesn't mean it's okay, Bakayama!"

  
A vein popped on Kageyama's face at the remark. Hinata was honestly testing his patience right now. "I'll count to three, if you don't come out by then, I'm breaking down the door."

  
"Wha-"

  
"One..."

  
"I'm sorry, please don't-"

  
"Two..."

  
"Kageyama-san!!"

  
"Thr-"

  
The door creaked open from behind the ravenette and Hinata appeared from inside the cramped space, clutching her dress tight. "You're a devil..."

  
"Well, we got a date ahead of us-" Turning his head, Kageyama stood in absolute stillness, eyes fixated on the very being known as Hinata Shouyou, the love of his life. The orangette was beautiful, too dazzling, the very epitome of an angel. Kageyama had always pegged Hinata as cute to begin with, but now the feeling became ten times stronger, what with Hinata in a dress, blushing and fidgeting in front of him. Kageyama wanted nothing but to hug the other person to death if he could.

  
"Um, Kageyama? Are you alright?" Hinata tugged at Kageyama's sleeve when the boy didn't say anything harsh like he used to.  
Clearing his throat, the ravenette hastily headed towards the counter without saying anything with Hinata in tow.

  
"She'll wear them straight away like this." Kageyama said, pulling out his wallet in the pocket of his jeans.

  
The cashier flashed a sweet smile before removing and scanning the price tag. "Excellent choice, sir. That'll be ¥25000."

  
'IT'S THAT EXPENSIVE?!'

  
"O-oi, Kageyama-kun, I'll pay for these clothes after all-" Hinata pulled the taller boy by the arm and panickingly whispered.

  
"No need, you dummy. I'm buying them for you today, okay?" Kageyama whispered back, the tips of his ears slowly turned bright red. "You're too close, idiot..."

  
'Oh? He's embarrassed..?' Hinata released her hold and a soft chuckle made out from her lips. "Then, thank you very much, Kageyama-kun."

  
*

  
"So, have you decided on what to do today?"

  
"Uh.. Not really... What do people do on dates anyway?" Hinata asked back, trying to come up with new ideas other than their usual outings.

  
"Well, I'm not the expert here... You're the first person I ever dated." Kageyama confessed and added the last part quietly. "...and hopefully the last too..."

  
"Geez, Kageyama-kun. You're making me blush~" Hinata smiled smugly, poking Kageyama's arm playfully.

  
"Idi- Grr, pick a spot or something to do already!" Kageyama roared, earning a chain of small laughs from the gingerhead as she lightly dodged from Kageyama's punches.

  
"Ahh~ but today's so hot, I'm melting... And this dress does nothing but suffocates me..."

  
"Wait in the shade by the building there, I'll go get us some juice from the vendor machine." Kageyama offered and Hinata watched as he went to get the drinks. "It's so scary when he's acting all nice and kind like this..."

  
"Ochibi-chan?" A familiar voice. That familiar nickname. It could be none other than the...

  
Hinata slowly turned around, just like in one of those slow-mo dramatic moments in a movie. And that was when she saw him, Oikawa Tooru.

  
_OML, it's the Great King!!_

  
"Y-y-you wanna fight?!" Hinata took a weird fighting stance in front of the ace of Aoba Seijoh High School.

  
"You're into drag?" Oikawa straightforwardly asked, lips curving into a smirk.

  
"-?!" Hinata instantly paled. How could she had forgotten what had happened to her before mindlessly replied to the brunette? "I m-mean... you have the wrong person here. I'm a girl, see!" The smaller of the two purposely showed off her breasts (that weren't quite there to begin with), a nervous sweat trickled down her smooth cheek. That wasn't very convincing now, wasn't it?

  
"Well, the power of makeup does surprises us all..." Oikawa sneered, sharp brown eyes scanning Hinata from head to toe. In fact, it was flawless. The little shrimp really did look like a girl, hands down.

  
"I'm not wearing any..! Ugh. It's a long story..." Hinata finally settled for that answer, accompanied with an exasperated sigh, extra long and heavy. Where was the sharp-tongued ravenhead again when you needed him?

  
"Hn~ Care to enlighten me?" Oikawa made the first steps towards the unmoving girl.

  
"I h-have to go now..!" Hinata retracted her steps a few times, another bead of sweat breaking on her forehead this time. 'This is bad. Nothing good ever happens whenever the Great King is around. If I don't get away from him soon...'

  
"Eep!" Hinata shrieked aloud when her back hit against the concrete wall, rendering her escape not possible.

  
Sneering, Oikawa leaned close and rested his arm against the wall on top of the freaked out Hinata. "Did Tobio-chan did this to you already? The infamous wall-slam..?"

  
"Y-yeah, he did that already! Now get away from me..!" Hinata tried shoving the older and taller man away but to no avail, her strength had diminished greatly after being turned into a girl.

  
"Heh~ how far did the two of you actually went?" Oikawa asked, deliberately stuck his face near Hinata's, a bit too close for comfort.

  
"W-what are you tryna do-" Hinata clamped her eyes shut, covering her face with both of her clammy hands. "Save me... Kageyama..!"

  
"The hell are you doing, Oikawa-san?" Luckily, Kageyama appeared from behind them and swiftly grabbed unto the other setter's arm before he could further harass the little orangette.

  
"Aha, the prince charming finally made his appearance~"

  
"I said - what were you doing to Hinata, Oikawa...san?" Kageyama glared at the older setter fiercely, clutching his arm tight.

  
"Hey now, don't handle my arm too roughly, Tobio-chan~ I need it to toss, unless Karasuno planned on using underhanded tactics in the first place? Like injuring the defenseless ol' me?" Oikawa purposely provoked, and smirked widely when Kageyama made just the expression he wanted to see. He looked like an angered beast, lusting for a bloodspill, ready to rip Oikawa's throat, or head off. "What a nice expression..."

  
"You can call me names or whatever but... If you dare mock my teammates or Karasuno, I won't ever forgive you, ever." Kageyama darkly warned before pulling the little orangette by the hand and angrily walked away from his ex-captain.

  
"Oh, scary~" Oikawa chuckled, feeling for his phone in his coat pocket before making a call to none other than his most trusted childhood friend, Iwaizumi.

  
"Helloooo, Iwa-chan?"

  
'Oikawa? What do you want?'

  
"You won't believe what I just witnessed today~"

  
'...not interested.'

  
"So cold~ Say, Iwa-chan. Can I come to your house today?"

  
'You can't.'

  
"Ehhh~ Why's that??"

  
'I'm outside right now.'

  
"Hn, and where are you exactly?"

  
_'Right behind you.'_

  
Just then, Iwaizumi's voice doubled, one coming from the phone and another came directly from Oikawa's back.

  
"Huh?" Turning slightly, Oikawa saw his trusted childhood friend standing not far from him, holding his smartphone by the ear as well. "Iwa-chan?!" He exclaimed, startled.

  
"Yo." The spike-haired man indifferently greeted Oikawa while a wide happy grin immediately plastered across the brunette's face.

  
"Iwa-chan!!" Oikawa planned to leap into Iwaizumi's arms only to be stopped by him with a kick to the gut.

  
"Guh- that...HURT!" Oikawa stumbled backwards and almost landed on the ground butt first if it weren't for a hand quickly coiling around his waist.

  
"My bad... That was reflex." Iwaizumi apologized with Oikawa still in his arms.

  
"You liar! You definitely did that on purpose, didn't you?!" Aoba Seijoh's ace whined but didn't bother climbing off from the other man. "Fine! Carry me home like this as an apology instead."

  
"That's fine by me... But, are you sure you want others to see me carrying you like a princess though?" Iwaizumi countered back, his lips twitched upwards as the colors began to leave Oikawa's face. Amusing. Oikawa's reactions never failed to keep him entertain, so it seemed.

  
"Dammit, Iwa-chan, you big fat meanieee!!"

  
*

  
"In the end, this feels the same as our usual outings, huh, Kageyama?" Hinata grinned as she perfectly returned the serve made by the prodigy setter. Thank god she brought that extra short pants in her bag, otherwise the wind would've blown away her skirt and revealed her panty to her boyfriend long ago.

  
There they were, in the park practicing volleyball together in the middle of the night after their date ended. They did the common things a couple would do; hitting the cinemas, had lunch together, holding hands, walking around town, shopping, stealing kisses once in a while - all those things somehow felt no different to Hinata than the time when she was a boy.

  
"Don't you know why?" The ravenette gladly launched another serve.

  
"Huh?" The clueless Hinata received the ball by making another spike to the setter.

  
"It's because those were dates as well, silly." Kageyama said, easily returning the ball with a high toss.

  
"...eh?" The distracted Hinata swung too soon and missed the ball before it landed directly on top of her head. "Ow!"

  
The clock in the park hit twelve o'clock and Kageyama immediately gasped at the sight before him. "Hinata... you changed back..!"

  
"Huh...?" Hinata felt his hair (that was short and curly once more) and chest before pulling his dress up and peeked in his pants. The D had returned to him! He was a boy once again! "Kageyama, I returned to normal-" The ginger was abruptly cut off when he felt the weight of the other boy pitting against him. "Uh! K-Kageyama..?"

  
"Even though it's you, it still felt like I'm cheating on you with someone else..." Kageyama admitted, snuggling closer to the little frame, peppering kisses all over Hinata's shoulders and collarbone. "God, I missed you..."

  
"Don't be silly... I was literally here with you the whole time." Hinata sighed as he ran his fingers through the silky black hair, but a giddy smile stretched across his lips all the more. He was enjoying this more than he should have. And if it was one thing he realized, it was to be his true self whenever he's with Kageyama, no cross-dressing nor gender-bending required.

  
"Hey, kiss me?" Hinata implored, honey brown eyes shone brightly in the darkness of the night and Kageyama did not waited long to give him what he wanted. Lips met with lips, and before long the kiss turned into one of those moist, deeper ones, tongues involved and messily intertwined.

  
"H-hn! You idiot, not here-" The petite orangette inevitably moaned when a hand crept inside his underwear and began fondling with his member. "W-we're outside right now..!"

  
"Seeing you in a dress, kinda turns me on." Kageyama shamelessly said, now grinding their two dicks together. "I can't wait until we get home, sorry..."

  
"Pe-pervert...mmhn!" Hinata shuddered and jolted when his back hit a hard, cool surface - Kageyama had pushed him down on the nearest bench in the park. "Uhn!" Something wet and slimy shot onto the ravenette's hand; Hinata's cum.

  
"That was fast... does doing this outside turns you on that much? Aren't you the real pervert here?" Kageyama sneered, this time pulling the peach dress all the way up to Hinata's trembling chest, licking and sucking one of his pink nipples afterwards.

  
"Hya- stop..!" Hinata whimpered, and clung onto Kageyama's neck for support. "E-enough with the teasing!" And suddenly he was floating on air, or in Kageyama's arms to be exact.

  
"Let's go to my house. My parents won't be home for tonight..." The ravenette whispered raspily into Hinata's ear. "I'm going all the way tonight..."

  
Hinata gulped nervously but could not help but retorted, "When are you not?! ...H-hurry up then... I'm at my limit as well..." The orangette shyly said, planting his face against Kageyama's well-toned chest.

  
"Well said..." Kageyama gave a peck to Hinata's lips before walking back home with the little ginger safe in his arms. "To be honest, I don't think I can make out with you as a girl..." He said, sneaking another smooch on Hinata's forehead this time.

  
"Y-you idiot..!" Hinata blushed brilliantly, dark shade of red invaded both his cheeks and even his ears. Kageyama's being embarrassing, but he couldn't say he hated that at all.

  
**Fin**

 

* * *

 

  
**Omake: If Kageyama was turned into a girl instead...**

  
"Hinata..." A hand shot from behind the orange-haired boy, tugging gently at Hinata's shoulder the way Kageyama always did to get his attention.

  
"Hm? What's up, Kage- WHO?!" Hinata exclaimed in astonishment when he looked at the person behind him; it was a girl with long jet black hair reaching until her waist, wearing a white T-shirt and a pair of navy blue shorts. She was the spitting image of Kageyama, only gender-bent.

  
"It's me, Kageyama." The female nonchalantly said as she scratched the back of her head. "It seems like I've been turned into a girl..."

  
'Kiyoko-san version number two?!' The thought crossed the orangette's mind as he studied Kageyama from up to down. He (or rather she) was giving off a very mature and adult-like vibe, her cold alluring gaze, her milky white thighs and Hinata tried hard not to stare at but - her big boobs, Hinata could somehow understand the unhealthy feeling of jealousy between girls just by looking at her.

  
"W-what happened to you?! But nevermind that, Kageyama, you look so hot!!" Hinata blurted out before cupping his mouth with both hands. "Erk, no! I didn't mean-"

  
"Heh, you never change, do you?" Kageyama chuckled lightly, shortening their distance and leaned close, so that their noses almost touched. "I'm still taller than you though."

  
"Wha! That's so unfair!" Hinata immediately pouted. "You've always been the taller one... But, I'm still growing - I'll have you know that I grew by 1 cm when I checked last night!" The little spiker simply did not want to admit defeat to his lover so easily.

  
"Alright, alright." Kageyama pecked Hinata by the lips before pushing him against the wall.

"And I'll have you know that... I'm still topping you."

  
"Like _how_?!"

  
**The end~ (for real lols)**


End file.
